Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously a background character, was one of three characters to have had a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, the other two being the Daughter of Arachne and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. There, Mattel issued a contest, giving fans the choice to vote on their favorite to become the next Monster High doll featured at the Californian-based event. Having won the vote, Scarah was the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive doll. Portrayers She is voiced in English by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality Scarah is shown to be a helpful, but kind of quiet girl, who doesn't like to stand out. Even if a tad distant, she's still very friendly, especially to those close to her. She is shown to be compassionate and possesses the ability to "read minds." In "Kind: The Shockumentary," she is one of the few ghouls to still raise their hands after the second question, showing she is not self-centered. Appearance Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes, without discernible pupils or irises. She has a black hair, worn in a 60's mod fashion, with a lime green Alice band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone--not dissimilar to Frankie's--and she has blue to greenish lips. In the cartoon, Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style jacket, in black with hot pink trim. She also has a light Irish accent, fitting with her history. Her choice of color also ties into Ireland, which is called "The Emerald Isles". Classic Monster The Banshee is an Irish female spirit, who announces the death of someone. According to various legends, the Banshee can be seen by a body of water, washing a burial shroud, while crying out into the night. It is said that whoever possesses this article of clothing will be the one who is likely to die soon. She can appear in a number of different forms, such as a young girl, a lady, and an old witch. According to a story, a Irish king named Brian O'Bua saw a Banshee. He walked through the woods, and saw an old woman washing clothes, which were covered with blood, and she was crying. The next day, Brian was found dead in his tent. This would have happened around the year 1000 A.D. Since then, people have often heard the bloodcurdling cry of the Banshee, the night before a family member or friend died. It is said that if someone heard the cry of the Banshee, they will not die, but if they didn't hear it, they will be next. Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Scarah is good friends with Hoodude Voodoo, who has a locker near her. Scarah likes Hoodude, because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. She is friends with Iris, shown in most webisodes, but most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary," as they forgive each other, after arguing. Despite quitting the Fear Squad, she is still friends with Cleo, as shown in "I Scream, You Scream." Romance Heath Burns has, four times (in "Hyde Your Heart," "Ghostly Gossip," "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do," and "Fright On!"), tried to impress Scarah. In the Spring 2012 issue of Teen Scream, she says that she has a boyfriend, but it's unknown who he is. Appearances Scarah has been a background character a lot in the cartoon. In "New Ghoul @ School," and "Scream Building," she is shown to be a member of the Fear Squad, though she quit the team in the later webisode, because Cleo wasn't being appreciative of her team's efforts. * Scarah Screams appears in "New Ghoul @ School," "Talon Show," "Party Planners," "Blue Lagoona," "The Hot Boy," "Bad Scare Day," "Photo Finish," "Bad Zituation," "Shock and Awesome," "The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous;" "Rumor Run Wild," "Idol Threat," "Hatch Me If You Can," "Date of the Dead," "Scream Building," "Why We Fright," "Fear-A-Mid Power," "Varsity Boos," "Falling Spirits," "Fatal Error," "Road to Monster Mashionals," "Queen of the Scammed," "Frightday the 13th," "HooDoo You Like?," "Fear Pressure," "Fear the Book," "Miss Infearmation," "Hyde and Shriek," "Nefera Again," "Frost Friends," "Hyde Your Heart," "Ghostly Gossip," "Hiss-teria," "Phantom of the Opry," "The Bermuda Love Triangle," "Here Comes Treble," "Monster Mashionals: Part 2," "Fright On!," "Kind: The Shockumentary," "Dodgeskull," "Uncommon Cold," and "No Place Like Nome." Volume 1 In "Jaundice Brothers," Scarah helps Frankie Stein with the homecoming dance video, to win the KBLOOD contest. In "Clawditions," she was behind Cleo at the performance of the school play. In "Freedom Fight," she participates in the eyeball fight, during Mad Science. In "Mad Science Fair," she attends the Mad Science Fair. In "Horrorscope," she is electrified by Frankie, when the latter tries to stop Draculaura's supposed dream boy. New Ghoul @ School Scarah can be seen walking past a couple of backgrounders. Later, she can be seen behind Frankie, when she makes her first impression in Monster High, and walks past Frankie thrice after that. She can be seen in the crowd passing Frankie multiple times. On Tuesday, before the start of class, she is talking to the dark circles boy. During Mr. Lou Zarr's class, she is seen listening, and soon sleeping. After the bell rings, she is walking out of the class, as Mr. Lou Zarr bores himself to sleep. She later passes Draculaura and Frankie, when Draculaura says she can't date until she's 1700, and again before the zombie flash mob. On Wednesday, she walks past Frankie, after the two-headed boy signs the list. During lunch, when Frankie tried to look for a table, she looked at her, and took her lunch to leave. She was one of the fearleaders on the Monster High Fear Squad, who performed the routine for the candidates, for the squad's sole unoccupied spot. When Frankie imagines being her dream self, Scarah can be seen in the crowd twice, cheering as she sings. After Clawdeen and Draculaura tell Frankie that Cleo is giving her a second chance, she can be seen with the two backgrounders. After Frankie says "be ready," Scarah is seen talking to a backgrounder. On Thursday, she is talking to two backgrounders, as Frankie comes to Monster High. At the creepateria, she was eating lunch with some backgrounders, but she suddenly appears in her fearleading outfit, and is in formation, while waiting for Frankie. As Frankie arrives, she moves out of the way. After Cleo says she saw something interesting in Frankie, she can be seen in the background with some backgrounders. As Cleo says "Justin rules!," she, along with the rest of the Fear Squad look at her in surprise, she can also be seen in the background, and again as Frakie talks about Deuce, after Cleo says boyfriend. Afterwards, she is one of the ghouls that got pushed by Cleo, after the interview. She, along with the other fearleaders, is shocked that Cleo is mad at Deuce. She is seen again, as Frankie enters the halls, talking to a backgrounder. On Friday, she is in the crowd of monsters, as they watch Justin Biter start singing, and again she can be seen twice. Volume 2 In "Hiss-teria," she passes Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, and Cleo in the halls, when they talk about Deuce and Operetta. Volume 3 In "Creepfast Club," Scarah is among the students electrified by Frankie when she sneezes, and later she can be seen when Frankie enters the classroom. In "Undo the Voodoo," she helps Clawdeen and Frankie with HooDude in her first official role, speaking and all; away from being a backgrounder. In "Scare-born Infection," after Romulus passes the cooties to Jackson, he complains that now not only he is a normie, but he also has cooties. He tries to walk away, but slips on a couple of books. Scarah is one of the students who dodges Jackson, until he hits Cleo, who now has the cooties. In "Boo Year's Eve," she is seen talking to Invisi Billy at the party. Contest description Scarah Screams may seem like she's been hiding in the background, but she's ready to step out of the dark. If you're dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs, and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Timeline * May 5, 2010: Scarah Screams makes her 2D cartoon debut as a backgrounder in "Jaundice Brothers". * July 7, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarah Screams. * July 21, 2011: Scarah Screams is one of the contenders in the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * July 24, 2011: Scarah Screams's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Scarah Screams is declared the winner of the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * May 29, 2012: Scarah Screams is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Scarah Screams, along with Hoodude Voodoo, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive on the Monster High Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's profile art is revealed. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her diary debut in her SDCCI diary. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her cartoon debut as a character in "Undo the Voodoo". Gallery Webisode gallery Horrorscope - fried Scarah.jpg|What a shock! Scream Building - WE QUIT.jpg|Scarah (bottom left corner); when she used to fearlead. Nefera Again Screen.png|Scarah, doing some shopping at the maul. IMG 0036.PNG|Scarah and Manny Fullscreen capture 842012 122816 AM.jpg|Reading HooDude's mind.... Fullscreen capture 842012 122922 AM.jpg Fullscreen capture 842012 122931 AM.jpg|"The mind is like a house..." TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - fearleader challenge.jpg|In the very beginning; "New Ghoul @ School" Fright On! - bored Scarah.jpg|Texting and mixing chemicals? ...Oh-no. New Ghoul @ School - friendship poster.jpg|Scarah Screams on a Community Service poster Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Banshees Category:Fear Squad members Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters